Dash's mistake
by Ghostboy95
Summary: It was just a regular day in the cafeteria for Danny. That is until Dash comes over and opens his mouth just a little to much. One shot.


Dash's Mistake

One shot

No one's POV

Danny and Tucker were sitting at their normal table at the back of the cafeteria . Away from the jocks and close to the exits for when a quick exit was needed. As usual Sam was still getting her salad as Danny and Tucker were discussing the previous days battle.

"You know I think that Skulker is just fighting you to get a break from fighting with Ember." Tucker theorizes while grabbing a sloppy joe from his plate.

"Yeah they haven't been doing well lately but Skulker does have it coming this time he shouldn't just skip out on her like that to fight me." Danny says grabbing his turkey club.

Ember had recently become a friend after Danny saved her from the Fright Knight and Sam had made it clear just who was Danny's girlfriend shortly after.

"Well tell Skulker to apologize to her already and move on." Tucker says exasperated.

"I did!" Danny says as he gets shoved from behind.

"Hey Fenturd guess what happened to me today." Dash says scowling at his victim.

"What Dash fail another test today?" Danny asks glaring at the bully.

"Yeah as matter of fact I did and now until I get my grades up I can't play football which means I get to spend all of that extra time making you miserable." Dash says grinning evilly.

Danny rolls his eyes.

"Really Dash, don't have anything better to do like oh I don't know study?" Danny asks annoyed.

"No I don't besides which where's your bitch of a girlfriend? I want to her to see you get stuffed into a locker." Dash says looking around.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" Danny yell standing up and getting in the bully's face.

"You heard me." Dash says shrinking back slightly he wasn't used to Danny standing up to him so fiercely.

"I suggest you take that back before you eat your own words." Danny says closing his eyes focusing on keeping his core down.

"Not a chance she is a bit-" Dash is cut off by Danny's fist plowing into his jaw.

Dash stumbles back. He stands there and shakes his head. _Since when can Fenton punch?_ A crowd was growing and Dash wasn't about to back down in front of an audience.

"Now you can apologize to her and get to walk away from this Dash or we can do this the hard way." Danny threatens from one side of the circle.

"You're going to eat it for that!" Dash says moving quickly from the other side of the circle.

He punches and misses. Danny moved to the right slightly and hammers Dash in the face from the side. Danny turns following the flow of his punch and kicks Dash perfectly in the middle of the back knocking him hard down on the tile floor. "OOohhh." The crowd visibly winces. Dash gets up a bit unsteady but heads back towards the smaller teen. Dash fakes a punch then tries to tackle Danny to the floor. But misses completely and ends up sprawled out on the floor. Dash gets up and looks back to see a smirking Danny.

"Alright last chance to walk away Dash." Danny says standing there arms crossed.

"Never." Dash says moving in to punch again.

"Alright you give me no choice." Danny says smiling.

Danny moves in faster than Dash could react and punches him square in the jaw. Then hammering both sides of Dashes ribs and finishes with a step back and a roundhouse kick to the side of the head finishes the fight. Dash falls to the floor beaten and barely conscious. Danny leans down beside Dash.

"Dash, you or any of your friends ever pick on another person I will does this all over again. To you and your friends." Danny threatens. After a moment he moves back to the table to sit down.

"Danny what in the world are you thinking beating down Dash like that?" Sam asks him angrily as he walks up to the table.

"He said some things that he shouldn't have and is now suffering the consequences." Danny says simply sitting down and ignoring the stares from the rest of the cafeteria.

"Oh and what did he say? Cause normally you just let it slide." Sam asks prying deeper.

"Fine you want to know what he said he called you a bitch and I was merely showing him the error of his ways." Danny says biting into his sandwich.

"He called me a what?!" Sam exclaims and glares over at the defeated bully.

"A bitch, now eat before we have to get to class." Danny says pointing to the clock.

"He is so dead when he gets over your beating." Sam says stabbing her fork into a tomato.

"He's learned his lesson Sam and if he hasn't then you can kick his ass." Danny says smiling at the thought of the shorter and smaller girl whopping Dash's ass.

"Fine, but he's going to pay for that later. Now let's get going." Sam says finishing off her salad and moving to stand up.

"Alright." Danny says shoving the last of his Sandwich into his mouth and standing as well.

"Damn dude you kicked his ass I didn't think that he would go down so easily." Tucker says walking up.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks.

"I may have been hacking into the school's mainframe and deleting the footage of the fight to keep Danny here from being expelled." Tucker explains while cleaning up his own lunch.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny says smiling as the trio walks out of the cafeteria dumping off the remains of their lunch and leaving.

"Well things are sure going to change after that." Tucker says.

"Yup, but for the better." Danny says kissing Sam.

"Not at school, you know the rules Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer says appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Sorry." Danny apologizes.

"It's alright now get to class you three." Mr. Lancer says smirking.

THE END


End file.
